


Безумие

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Quotation of Oscar Wilde, Writer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слова - его проклятье, его безумие, его лекарство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумие

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4521075
> 
> Что ж, я вот даже не знаю, что сказать, думаю, этот драббл - моё безумие. Даже не пытайтесь понять, просто читайте. 
> 
> Don't Let Me Go - RAIGN

_Слова_  — его проклятье, его _безумие_ , его пытки.

Они раздирают его изнутри, пытаясь вырваться наружу, скребут когтями стенки черепа, въедаются в кости, пропитывают кровь, Найл только с силой сжимает пальцами виски, желая утихомирить гудящие в мозгу, переплетающиеся и смешивающиеся между собой мысли, не желая переносить их на бумагу, не желая обличать их во что-то осязаемое, видимое, в то, что можно прочитать, над чем можно поглумиться и что можно перечеркнуть черной ручкой.

Потому что тогда он признает своё поражение, признает своё безумие, чернилами свяжет слова в гротески.

Хотя, он уже перестал верить, что все можно объять простыми словами, написанными на дрянной, пожелтевшей бумаге, ведь как описать гложущую внутренности боль, как описать прощальный мазок алых губ на щеке, как описать хруст сердца на словах «Нам надо расстаться. Ты безумен, Найл.», как описать глухой щелчок закрывающейся двери, разрезающий немой крик в тишине квартиры и как описать дорожки горячих слез, прожигающие кожу, оставляющие мокрые шрамы, стонущее сердце и безысходность в рёбрах?

Найл начал курить, пытаясь никотином выудить, поселившуюся в лёгких, обиду, пытаясь заполнить клубами дыма пустоту внутри, снова слушая шепчущую вереницу слов, словосочетаний, предложений в голове.

«Ты безумен, Найл.»

«Нам надо расстаться.»

«Безумен.»

_Краснолицые розы, капли дождя, холодный свет звёзд, застывшие горгульи на соседней крыше, «Со свободой, книгами, цветами и луной, кто не был бы счастливым?»_

И снова: _безумен_ , _безумен_ , _безумен_ …

Найл бы и рад быть другим, жить как все, ворча на слякоть ранней весной, на жару летом и холодом зимой; он был бы рад перестань заправлять за ухо острый карандаш или гелиевую ручку на случай внезапной волны вдохновения где-нибудь в метро. Он был бы рад не замечать блеск утренней росы на бутоне пиона, лужу похожую на морду собаки, нотки печали в голосе мамы, когда та говорит, что любит его, он безумно хотел бы не замечать солнечный свет путающийся в шоколадных кудрях и мягкий взмах ресниц, подобный дуновению морского бриза, не замечать вселенные в радужной оболочке зелёных глаз и не считать количество родинок на широкой спине.

Он был бы рад тишине в своей голове.

_Горячий шоколад, туманный рассвет, винные губы, лето, запах корицы, длинные пальцы, желтая луна, далекий раскат грома, изумрудная хвоя, клубничное мороженное, политое карамельным топингом, мраморная кожа, безумен, безумен, нам надо расстаться…_

Найл старался, правда старался подавить их в своей голове, старался заключить в железные клетки глубоко в сознании, но они скребущей ржавчиной снова просачивались на волю, проедали себе дорогу на фаланги пальцев, сводя его с ума, прилипали к кончикам волос, безмолвно висели в липком воздухе, возвращая его к письменному столу, заставляя снова заправить печатную машинку и начать писать. Начать снова вспоминать о полуночном травяном чае на балконе, тёплых руках на талии, горячем дыхании на шеи, быстрых поцелуях в нос, спутанных конечностях и роковых словах, открывающих старые, залатанные кое-как раны.

Но ничего, Найл снова зашьёт их очередным стихом о шипах и розах, о соловье и бедном студенте, о мальчике-звезде с шоколадными кудрями и холодным блеском луны в глазах. Он похоронит боль в словах на дрянной, пожелтевшей бумаге, он выудит обиду из лёгких очередным стуком клавиш и соберёт из своих мыслей созвездия, раскидает их по эбонитовому небу и будет каждую ночь любоваться ими с горьковатой улыбкой на лице.

Его безумие — порождение таланта.

« _За прекрасным всегда скрыта какая-нибудь трагедия. Чтобы зацвел самый скромный цветочек, миры должны претерпеть родовые муки._ »

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse


End file.
